


Bathing Together

by chivalin



Series: Natjana x Malavai Quinn [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Natjana and Quinn take a bath together.[Repost from "Chiv's Tales from the Empire" in an effort to make things less cluttered in there & easier to find overall]





	Bathing Together

Quinn relaxed against Natjana, enjoying the feel of her and the hot water against his skin. “I enjoy seeing you like this,” Natjana said, which made Quinn look back at her. “Completely relaxed, I mean,” she clarified. “You are usually way too tense for your own good.”

“Luckily, I have you to help me get relaxed, my lord,” Quinn countered, making Natjana chuckle. She continued scrubbing his skin with the sponge, making him quiver at the pleasant feeling. “I suppose you’re right,” Natjana said.

They returned to comfortable silence and Quinn sank deeper against her. He flushed a little when the scrubbing stopped and Natjana’s hands sneaked around him. He was wrapped into her tight embrace.

“I love you, Malavai,” she said, using her gentle and loving voice that was only meant for him. Quinn’s heart fluttered. “I love you too, Natjana,” he whispered, earning a trail of kisses against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
